


Whatever You Want It To Be

by joytiny



Series: piece by piece [4]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Daehwi appears for a hot second, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Growing feelings, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, again woojin is only mentioned, keeping secrets, soft, well one flashback, woongmin rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joytiny/pseuds/joytiny
Summary: “Well, you know how I feel about you. But I also meant it when I told you that we can take things slow. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you might not be ready for. This can be whatever you want it to be."





	Whatever You Want It To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back!  
> Sorry this took so long lmao. This isn't my best work but somehow these one shots keep getting longer every time.  
> I wanted to thank you guys for showing this series love and support! I know how frustrating it is to ship a pairing that barely has any works in the tag so I'll try my best to make the woongmin tag more lively! 
> 
> Now without further ado...

Woong shuddered as Youngmin's hands travelled up his sides underneath his shirt. He was hyperaware of the older’s fingertips gently pressing into his skin and the brush of his lips against his neck. Woong bit his lip to keep any potential sounds from slipping from his mouth, thankful when Youngmin pressed their lips together again. Woong felt like his whole body was on fire and the only thing on his mind was just Youngmin, Youngmin, _“Youngmin...”_

The older looked at him at the sound of his name. Woong looked at him sheepishly. “Maybe we should stop here...”, he mumbled shyly; his face flushed red.

“Right, sorry”, Youngmin said, chuckling as he removed his hands from under his shirt. Woong climbed off his lap, already missing his touch. It was probably not wise to go any further with Youngmin just yet though.

They had yet to establish where exactly they even stood which was what Woong had originally come over for before they got...distracted.

“Okay, so...”, Youngmin trailed off, seemingly trying to wipe the pleased grin off his face, albeit unsuccessfully, “What did you want to discuss?”

Woong thought about his words for a moment, still trying to calm his racing heart down. “I was just wondering what exactly this”, he gestured between the two of them, “even is. Like, where do we stand?” They had been out several times over the past month or so and Woong had even spent a night or two at Youngmin’s place – however, things had only been limited to kisses and cuddles.

“Well, you know how I feel about you. But I also meant it when I told you that we can take things slow. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you might not be ready for. This can be whatever you want it to be”, Youngmin told him, back to full seriousness. 

“But what do _you_ want it to be?” Woong asked him. He had already come to the conclusion that he was falling for Youngmin ever since their little impromptu sleepover. And he was also very aware of Youngmin's feelings for him. But he couldn’t just define their relationship on his own.

“I want to be able to call you my boyfriend...”, Youngmin replied honestly, though very carefully like he was scared to overstep. “I want to be serious with you.”

Woong smiled at the older's sincerity. He loved the way he felt when he was with him and he genuinely believed that Youngmin was good for him. 

“I want that too”, he said, reaching for Youngmin's hand and intertwining their fingers. “I really like you a lot”, Woong added. Youngmin's face lit up at his words. He pulled Woong closer once more, cupping his cheek with his free hand and kissing him. Woong smiled into the kiss, his heart racing in his chest.

Before they could get lost in their own world again, Youngmin’s phone rang, causing them to pull apart. Woong let himself fall backwards on the couch so his head was leaning on the armrest as Youngmin picked up.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked the person on the other side. He smiled at Woong, letting a hand rest on his thigh when the younger threw his legs over his lap to get more comfortable. However, his eyes widened a little as he listened to whoever was speaking. “Right, that was today...sorry man, I completely forgot! No, sure. Yeah...okay, bye”, Youngmin said and hung up the phone.

“Everything okay?” Woong asked the older, frowning in concern. Youngmin gave him a sheepish look, squeezing his thigh a little.

“I kind of made plans with Donghyun today which I completely forgot about until now. He’s waiting for me right now”, Youngmin explained himself, waiting for Woong’s reaction.

“Oh, then you should go”, Woong replied, chuckling at Youngmin’s surprised expression. “What? Did you think I’d stop you from seeing your best friend?” he joked. “Go, I should head home anyway”, he added. Youngmin smiled and leaned over him to kiss him once more before getting up to get ready to leave the house.

~

“Who are you texting that’s got you smiling like that?” Donghyun teased him a good hour later, wagging his eyebrows at his best friend who was currently typing away on his phone. Youngmin had received a text from Woong asking him if he wanted to have dinner at his place this weekend and they had been exchanging cute messages ever since. Just now Woong had sent him a pouty selfie.

Youngmin looked up at Donghyun’s words, quickly putting his phone down onto the table with the screen faced down. “Nobody”, he lied, immediately hating himself for it. He didn’t like sneaking around with Woong, but the younger had been right about the timing being off. They could still tell Donghyun, just maybe not right now.

“Yeah, right!” Donghyun said, clearly not believing him. “I haven’t seen you smile this hard in like...”, he trailed off, “ever! Whoever’s responsible for that must be very special. Do I know them? Is it a girl? Or a guy? Or-”

“It’s not like that, you can stop the interrogation”, Youngmin said with an awkward chuckle. Donghyun laughed but luckily let off for now. Youngmin quickly had to change subjects before he accidentally slipped up.

“Anyway, how are things with Woojin? Did you two make up?

Great, Youngmin! No better way to distract Donghyun from Woong than to bring up his husband whom he’d fought with _because_ of Woong. Smart.

To his surprise, Donghyun smirked. “Oh, we made up, alright”, he told Youngmin who made a face at the indication. “Three times”, he added, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

“Okay, thank you I did _not_ need to know that!” Youngmin exclaimed, covering his ears in exasperation. He loved his best friend to bits but there were just certain things he didn’t want to hear about. Donghyun only laughed at him.

“Hey, you asked”, he said with a nonchalant shrug. “By the way, Woojin says that you should come over some time to hang out. Maybe you could bring your mysterious special friend”, he then continued. Youngmin almost snorted. Yeah, right. That would be fun, wouldn’t it? He and Woong hanging out with Donghyun and Woojin; talk about awkward.

“There is no mysterious special friend!” Youngmin argued just as his phone buzzed again. Donghyun looked at the device and then at him, grinning. Despite feeling terrible about lying, Youngmin thought that his friend seemed pretty happy. Not like the distraught newlywed that maybe still had feelings for his ex. Maybe things would be alright, and he could tell Donghyun soon.

“Whatever. Hey, did you start that new drama yet? The one with Park Bogum?” Donghyun suddenly spoke up, almost giving Youngmin whiplash with the sudden change of topic. 

“No, not yet”, Youngmin replied, chuckling. His best friend had always been a huge fan of Park Bogum. 

“Good, don't start without me! Let's watch it together”, Donghyun told him, only making his friend laugh. “Woojin never finishes any dramas he starts, so I'll need you to cry with me.”

“Sounds good to me”, Youngmin answered, hoping that Donghyun would still want to cry with him after he came clean. 

The younger checked his phone and gasped. “Oh shit, I have to go!” he exclaimed and got up. “Next time I’m paying, promise”, Donghyun added. Youngmin only laughed and waved off when Donghyun stormed out of the coffee shop with a “see you later, loser!”

Youngmin shook his head fondly at his best friend’s antics as he reached for his phone to check the new message he’d gotten from Woong. 

_From: Woongie♡_   
_‘i kinda miss you’_   
_06:39 pm_

_From: Youngmin_   
_‘only kinda?’_   
_06:53 pm_

Youngmin headed out of the coffee shop and to his car. His phone buzzed just as he drove off, so he decided to check it once he got home. He thought about Donghyun again, guilt gnawing at his conscience. They had never kept secrets from each other, not even regarding their love lives no matter how complicated they seemed to be. Youngmin bitterly thought back to the day Donghyun had first told him about Woojin. 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_“Okay, so what if I told you that I met this really cute guy the other day”, Donghyun said, letting himself fall onto the couch next to Youngmin as the older flipped through the TV channels, searching for the drama channel. He perked up at Donghyun’s words though._

_“I’d tell you that you have a boyfriend and that you shouldn’t be out there looking at cute guys when you already have one who loves you”, he answered, though it tugged on his heartstrings to even say that._

_“I_ know _. I’m not saying I want to date him! I’m just saying he’s amazing...smart, funny and he seems like he knows a lot of things”, Donghyun all but swooned._

_Youngmin didn’t like the sound of this. He knew how fast his friend got fascinated with things and people. Back in high school, before he’d started dating Woong, he’d gotten his heart broken multiple times because he tended to fall in love way too quickly._

_“Should I get his number?”_

_“No, Donghyun, you shouldn’t. You should focus on what you have”, Youngmin advised him, trying not to sound mad. How could Donghyun even think about looking at other guys when he was dating Jeon Woong? Youngmin couldn’t understand his best friend sometimes._

_“There’s nothing wrong with making new friends...”, Donghyun told him, a slight pout on his lips._

_“Of course not...but you should still be careful, otherwise Woong might end up getting hurt”, Youngmin warned the younger. He finally found the drama channel and set the remote down._

_“I’d never hurt Woong!” Donghyun declared as he got comfortable next to his best friend. Youngmin only hoped that Donghyun meant those words._

_*_

_Two months later Youngmin’s hope faded._

_“And then Woojin said that he’s always wanted to go to Tahiti-”_

_“Okay, you know I love you, but do you ever not talk about Woojin?” Youngmin interrupted his best friend’s enthusiastic babbling about his new_ friend _. “Does Woong even know that you keep blowing him off for Woojin?”_

_“They haven’t really met yet”, Donghyun said, shrugging like that answered Youngmin’s question. “And I’m not blowing him off. It’s just that Woojin urgently needed my help last time. It was an emergency. What was I supposed to do? Leave him hanging?”_

_Youngmin narrowed his eyes at the younger suspiciously . “You’re not cheating on Woong, are you? Because if you are, I swear to god-”_

_“I’m not, you can calm down!” Donghyun cut him off. “It’s just that I told Woojin that I’d help him if he ever needed something fixed around his store. I’m like his personal handyman and we get to talk about a lot of things that I can’t talk to Woong about”, he continued. Youngmin wanted to ask him what those things were but he refrained from doing so. A pause followed before Donghyun let his shoulders slump and exhaled._

_“Can I be honest with you? Don’t get mad at me though”, he pleaded. Youngmin nodded and motioned for his friend to go on. “Nothing’s happened between me and Woojin. And I’m not cheating on Woong, but I do keep thinking about Woojin...so maybe I_ do _want something to happen between us.”_

_Youngmin bit his tongue, trying his hardest to keep his silent promise not to get mad. He knew it was going to end up like this. He knew Donghyun would end up catching feelings for Woojin. “What about Woong?” he asked, concerned for his friend who was so in love with Donghyun._

_“I don’t know. I care about him a lot”, Donghyun said._

_“Just...whatever you end up doing. Don’t lead them on. That’s just wrong and it’s gonna end up biting you in the ass”, Youngmin advised the younger before checking his phone. “I have to go now. We’ll talk later”, he said. Donghyun only nodded, not even calling Youngmin out on his obvious lie about having to leave._

**_*Flashback end*_ **

Barely a month later Donghyun had broken up with Woong to be with Woojin. Youngmin couldn’t say that he’d supported Donghyun’s decision to just throw away his four-year relationship for what he’d initially thought was just some fling. However, he had quickly realized that the thing Donghyun and Woojin had was way different than anything he’d seen before. They got engaged after five months together and Donghyun had moved into Woojin’s apartment.

Youngmin had been worried about Woong who hadn’t contacted him at all after the breakup. He’d informed himself about his well-being through mutual friends and he’d been tempted to drop by and check in on him several times. A friend had told him that it was probably best to keep his distance for a while until Woong healed a little, but a while had turned into a year – and it probably would have been even longer if it hadn’t been for the wedding. 

Throughout the whole year, Youngmin had thought that maybe after all this time he would finally manage to get over Woong because the younger would never even like him back.

Needless to say, he hadn’t succeeded. And Woong _did_ like him back.

He hoped that Donghyun had made up his mind once and for all now because he had made a vow to Woojin and he’d better stick to that. Still, he felt like a traitor for keeping his newfound relationship a secret.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely realized that he’d already made it home. He parked his car and got out, making his way to his apartment. He found himself almost wishing that Woong was still there because to him there was nothing better than cuddling the younger. He slept better when Woong was with him and-

“Hey”, a gentle voice greeted him when he stepped through the front door of his apartment. Woong’s head peeked over the couch’s backrest and the TV was running. Youngmin’s face lit up.

“Hi, I thought you’d left”, Youngmin said, walking over to lean over the backrest and greet Woong with a kiss. The younger hummed in content and smiled into the kiss.

“I was bored at home. Daehwi’s out and I had nothing to do, so I figured I’d surprise you. I could stay over tonight if you’ll have me”, Woong offered once they’d pulled apart. He turned off the TV as Youngmin climbed over the backrest and pulled him into his embrace like he’d wished to on his way up here.

“I’d love that”, he mumbled and pressed a kiss to Woong's temple. 

“How were things with Donghyun?” Woong asked, getting more comfortable against Youngmin’s side. 

“It was okay. He asked me to hold off on that new Park Bogum drama”, Youngmin replied. Woong chuckled, also aware of the younger’s love for the actor. “I feel really bad about lying to him about us though...”

Woong looked up at him. “Then you should tell him...”, he answered. Youngmin was surprised to hear that. He had expected Woong to ask him for just a little more time. “I’m serious. I don’t want you to have to lie to him. He’s not gonna murder you, is he?”

“Probably not. I’m still a little scared of his reaction though. I mean, he and Woojin seem to have made up.” He felt Woong tense up a little like he usually did at the mention of Woojin. Youngmin couldn’t even imagine what it must be like for Woong to see Donghyun married to the guy he’d left him for. It had already been hard for him to see Woong with Donghyun but that was a little different.

“Sorry...”, he apologized to the younger, making up for it with another kiss, this one on his cheek.

“It’s okay. I should finally get used to hearing Woojin’s name. He didn’t do anything wrong after all. And neither did you. If Donghyun can’t take the news of us dating, then I’ll just go kick his ass and remind him of who ended things!” Woong declared, causing Youngmin to grin.

“Say that again.” 

“What? That I’ll kick his ass? Because I will!” Woong replied, even balling his fist for emphasis.

Youngmin laughed and shook his head. “No, what you said before that”, he clarified. Woong thought about his words for a moment before blushing crimson. 

“I said that we’re dating...”, he mumbled, sounding shy. 

“I _really_ like the sound of that”, Youngmin told him. He placed his pointer finger under Woong’s chin and brought their lips together for a real kiss. He felt Woong’s hand clawing into the fabric of his shirt as he shifted impossibly closer to Youngmin. Kissing Woong always felt so surreal to Youngmin ever since the first time it had happened. The younger’s lips just fit so perfectly against his own, his hands rested on Woong’s hips like they belonged there and the sweet little gasps Woong sometimes elicited made Youngmin almost go crazy.

Neither of them really knew how it happened but soon enough Woong was back in Youngmin’s lap like he’d always belonged there, their lips moving against each other as the older’s hands gently roamed over Woong’s sides and his back. It was so tempting to just slip his hands underneath his shirt again, to feel the soft skin against his fingertips...

This time Youngmin was the one who pulled away first. As much as he wanted to go on with this, he felt like it was still too soon. They had only made things official today. There was still time for _that_ later. Woong’s forehead rested against his own and he was slightly out of breath. Youngmin relished in the younger’s disheveled appearance and his perfect, kiss-swollen lips. They made it a lot harder to keep his self-control in check though.

“Are you gonna kiss me like that every time I say that we’re dating?” Woong questioned, once he’d regained some of his breath.

Youngmin grinned and ran his hands along Woong’s thighs. “Maybe”, he answered.

Woong laughed quietly and let his head rest on Youngmin’s shoulder, still straddling him. “I can’t wait to find out what’s going to happen when I call you my _boyfriend_ ”, he mumbled into the crook of Youngmin’s neck.

“Keep doing it and you’ll find out”, Youngmin answered, his tone barely above a whisper. The atmosphere had become quiet and comfortable after things had gotten so heated just now. Youngmin liked it though. He liked being with Woong in general.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Woong asked, lifting his head but not moving from his spot. Youngmin shook his head and loosely wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I like this...”, he said. Woong smiled and got comfortable again. They remained like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence with neither of them saying a single word. It was only when Woong started drifting off to sleep again that Youngmin realized just how late it had actually gotten. He got up from the couch, Woong still clinging to him like a koala, and carried the younger to his bedroom.

He gently put Woong down onto the mattress, smiling when the younger almost immediately curled into a small ball. He really was like a little kitten sometimes.

“You need to change into something for the night, Woongie”, Youngmin reminded him, heading over to roam around in his closet. Woong whined sleepily but sat up, nonetheless. “You get tired so quickly, it’s like 10pm”, the older teased him chuckling.

“Excuse me, it’s not my fault that you’re so cuddly. It’s the best way to fall asleep”, Woong replied with a small pout that almost made Youngmin coo out loud. Woong took the clothes Youngmin handed him and went to the bathroom to change. Youngmin did the same in his room and got into his bed. When Woong returned, he almost cooed again. The younger just looked extra small in the oversized white shirt and the black shorts.

“I can’t get over how adorable you look in my clothes”, he pointed out, a wide smile adorning his face. Woong yawned as he climbed into Youngmin’s bed and cuddled up to him.

“I always look adorable”, he said in a half-assed attempt to be cheeky. Youngmin pecked his nose, silently agreeing with him. Woong scrunched up his nose and tucked his head under Youngmin’s chin so that his head was resting on his chest.

“Good night, Woongie”, Youngmin mumbled.

“Night, boyfriend”, Woong answered, effectively making Youngmin’s heartbeat pick up the pace. This man was going to be the death of him one day.

~

Woong woke up from the sound of his ringtone. He sleepily reached for it on the nightstand, turning around in Youngmin’s embrace in the process. The older shifted a little but didn’t wake up. Woong picked up his phone; it was Daehwi calling.

“Hey, what’s up?” he asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Hey, I figured you’re at Youngmin’s, but I had to run, so could you wait for the plumber at home?” Daehwi asked, sounding a little hectic. Woong checked the time. It was almost half past 9, so Daehwi was probably on the way to the kindergarten he worked at. He usually had the afternoon shift but sometimes things got mixed up and he had to go in the mornings. Woong was all too used to that.

“Sure...I just have to get dressed first”, Woong mumbled sleepily.

“ _Oh_ -”

“Not like that! Don’t even finish that sentence!” Woong interrupted him, already hearing his friend’s teasing tone in his voice. Daehwi laughed. “When was the guy set to arrive again?”

“9:45”, Daehwi answered nonchalantly. Woong almost shot up at his words.

“Daehwi! That’s in less than 20 minutes!” he hissed. He was still trying not to wake up Youngmin after all.

“Better get home from your boyfriend’s then!” Daehwi said, not seeming like he cared very much for the fact that he had totally just notified Woong last minute.

“Fine. You owe me though!” Woong grumbled, only making his younger friend laugh once again before he realized something.

“Wait, usually when I tease you about Youngmin you tell me he’s not your boyfriend!” he pointed out. Woong blushed and looked at the sleeping Youngmin.

“I guess times have changed. See you at home, Hwi!” he declared. He heard Daehwi’s protests and demands for details but hung up, cutting them short. Next, he leaned forward to press a kiss to Youngmin’s forehead before he tried to wiggle out of his grip without waking him. He didn’t succeed and Youngmin stirred awake just as Woong sat up.

“Morning, you leaving?” Youngmin asked with his low morning voice.

“I have to. Daehwi called a plumber but he had to run, so I have to go wait for him”, Woong told him. Youngmin pouted and rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. “But we’re still on for dinner this weekend, right?”

“Of course”, Youngmin confirmed. Woong smiled and leaned down to kiss Youngmin’s cheek before finally getting out of bed.

“Alright, I have to hurry home...”

“Okay, drive safe please”, Youngmin said, making the younger smile again.

“Will do, bye!”

Woong quickly changed back into his clothes from yesterday and made sure he had everything before leaving Youngmin’s apartment. He had just made it downstairs and was about to head for his car when a familiar voice made him stop in his tracks.

“Woong? Were you just at Youngmin’s?”

Woong slowly turned around to face Donghyun who had just been about to enter the apartment building. “Yeah, uh...I tried to ring but he must still be asleep”, he lied. If Donghyun knew that Woong had slept over he would probably put 2 and 2 together. Woong didn’t want to tell him before Youngmin could. 

“Are you...hanging out together a lot?” Donghyun asked sheepishly. He had that same expression he’d worn at the wedding, kind of pained and slightly regretful. Woong still recalled what he’d told Youngmin about maybe still having feelings for him.

“Sometimes. Look, I really can’t talk right now...I have to go”, Woong said and turned on his heel, quickly storming off to his car. Even though he was with Youngmin now, seeing Donghyun so unexpectedly had made his heart ache a little. He hadn’t actually been face-to-face with him since the reception. He understood what Youngmin meant about lying to Donghyun though. It wasn’t a nice feeling. Woong shook his head, trying to get Donghyun off his mind for now and started the car, heading home.

~

“So, I just ran into Woong outside. Said he tried to ring...”, Donghyun informed his best friend who was still sleepy but out of bed. They sat across from each other at the kitchen counter, each with a bowl of cereal standing in front of them.

“Really...”, Youngmin trailed off. Now was his chance to tell him. It was the perfect opportunity to break the news to Donghyun.

“Does he spend a lot of time here? You two seem to have gotten close again”, Donghyun pointed out. If Youngmin heard correctly, he could detect a hint of...jealousy?

“I mean, we hang out sometimes. After the wedding we just started spending more time together”, Youngmin answered, trying to sound nonchalant, but his heart was beating in his chest like it was trying to pop out at any given minute. He was nervous to tell Donghyun what exactly “spending more time together” even meant.

“Is...is there something going on between the two of you?” Donghyun asked carefully, putting his spoon into his cereal bowl and looking at Youngmin almost like he feared the older’s answer.

This was it. The moment of truth. He had to come clean to Donghyun now or he wouldn’t do it at all.

“Nope...nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @shipper_bish


End file.
